


We Are The Wild Ones

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for any combination of the Neverlanders.<br/>All were previously posted on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: AU where neither Felix nor Peter dies

**

Peter’s wrapped up in Felix’s cloak, teeth flashing bright as he bites into the apple he stole from Felix (he’d smirked at Felix’s appalled expression and danced away to the other boys) and Felix is content to stay here on the ground and watch. The warmth from the fire is thrumming in his bones and he’s comfortable and not injured from the fight with the people from Storybrooke, Henry is gone for good and he and Peter and the boys and  _magic_  is safe, Neverland is safe so he’s content; his breath rushes from him as Peter drops onto him instead of next to him or on the log Felix is leaning against and Felix automatically snakes his hands under the cloak to rest them Peter’s hips to steady him (not that he needs it; he just likes to touch when he can) and this isn’t normal, Peter showing public affection, but Felix isn’t going to turn him away and it is a celebration after all. Peter only stays for a moment before he’s off, jumping onto the log Felix is leaning against and tossing the apple core into the fire, cloak whipping out behind him as he pulls out his pipes and starts to play; it’s high and trilling, something new, and Felix taps his fingers against Peter’s knee, digging into the softness at the back when Peter looks at him over the pipe, something that Felix can only describe as lovely glinting and sparking in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix can’t feel most of Pan’s music; the music was for The Lost Boys, the boys who had no homes, no families and that wasn’t who Felix was, not anymore. Pan, though, had composed a new song for Felix, one that was fast-paced and light, something that hinted at trust, loyalty, possession in its notes; it filled Felix’s bones when Pan played it, made his heart jump into his throat and constrict his chest with something that could be love. That’s what’s stuck in Felix’s head on repeat, that light and fast-paced tune, when the “Lost Boys” are betraying Peter to Hook and the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

"Did you think I wouldn’t notice?"

Felix looks up from his nails and pushes away from the tree he’s leaning against; the Lost Boys are away on an adventure, probably on the beach and they’ll troop back wet and grinning at sunset, right in time to dance around the fire to Peter’s music. Peter, who’s standing in front of Felix with hands on his hips and a twisted smirk on his face that gives away nothing and more than Peter would ever admit.

“Think you wouldn’t notice what?” He asks, stepping infinitesimally closer to Peter, daring Peter to close the distance.

Peter takes the dare, moving faster than Felix can process until his back is against the tree again, Peter’s forearm pushing hard enough against his throat that it’s hard to swallow. Peter’s eyes are dark, dappled light filtering through the trees and enlightening Felix to the feelings swirling there. Not that Peter would ever admit to those feelings.

“I saw the way you were looking at Hook.” Peter hisses and Felix swallows, nerves settling through him and blood cold; he raises his eyebrows though, a small act of defiance that makes Peter step closer until they’re pressed together, noses nearly brushing. “You are mine, Felix. Better to remember that next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you watching me sleep?”

Felix had been sleeping, but the familiar feeling of eyes on his back roused him from a dream of flashing swords and lapping waves, wild laughter as Peter jumped across the sails of Hook’s boat much to the annoyance of the pirate. It was a memory Felix dreamed of often, carefree days after days, but that one stuck out more than others. Felix didn’t bother to push down the blankets or open his eyes, waiting with even breath until there’s a soft thump behind him, then lashes out an arm, fingers wrapping around an ankle with delicate bird-like bones. He tugs and Peter pitches forward, landing over Felix with a soft groan, soft stomach pressing into Felix’s side and Felix secures an arm over the other boy, fingers tapping against Peter’s shoulder.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you watching me sleep?” He asks, voice soft and raspy, blending in with the smoke swirling through the air and Peter chuckles, clambering over Felix gracelessly and kneeling before Felix, knees pressing into Felix’s chest.

Felix opens his eyes and Peter looms closer, pressing his nose into Felix’s, blinking and Felix goes cross-eyed, trying to keep Peter clear. He laughs again, pulling back and pushing Felix’s hood off, fingers pulling on the nearly white strands.

“I was hoping you’d notice,” He whispers, ducking forward and pressing a kiss to Felix’s mouth, pulling back before Felix can press forward. “That’s my favorite thing about you, your observation skills.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you’ll be mine forever”

Peter’s grin is wide, teeth glinting and Felix can hear the Lost Boys’ beating hearts it’s so silent in the camp, but Felix can’t look at anything except for Peter. Peter who’s kneeling over him, thighs warm and tight on Felix’s hips, and outlined by the sunlight, squinting slightly even though the sun is in Felix’s eyes, not Peter’s. Felix’s hands are holding him up, fingers digging into the dirt and his throat is exposed as he arches back to focus on Peter, pale in the sunlight and he swallows, shivers because this is like baring his neck to a predator.

Peter’s hands on heavy on his shoulders, gently as he slides them down, fingers tickling at bare skin when he reaches the ends of his sleeves and Felix closes his eyes, waiting. Peter rests his hands on Felix’s briefly, just a moment and it starts as a tickle as Peter peels his shadow from his fingertips. It doesn’t hurt until Peter’s at his wrist and then _rip_ and it’s off, dangling from his shoulder and there’s blood dripping down his chin from where he bit his lip.

It’s slow going, almost like Peter is trying to make him cry, each limb slowly and carefully peeled and ripped off until Peter knocks him onto his stomach and Felix, he burrows his head into the crook of his arm, taste of blood strong in his mouth and blinking back tears. He knew it’d hurt, Peter explained it would, and Peter’s shaking, Felix can feel it where they’re pressed together, so he grits his teeth and waits until it’s finally gone and it happens with a shout from Felix that no one expected and has a few of the boys jumping even further away. Felix is panting into his arm, eyes squeezed shut when Peter leans down, breath on Felix’s ear and teeth brushing against it he’s so close.

“You’ll be mine forever.” He whispers and Felix shivers at the closeness of it, the dark possessiveness that’s in the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to kill him/her”

Felix’s club is lodged against the wall, stuck between the bed and a chair and he growls as he wrenches it out. He rests it over his shoulder where he normally has it and paces, Pan watching him from inside that wretched body of that annoying kid.

“I’m going to kill her.” He growls and Pan rolls his eyes.

“You’re being overdramatic, Felix. I’m not dead.”

“You’re in the body of a ten-year-old and your body is in a box. You might as well be dead.”

Pan shrugs and hops up, the movement graceless in Henry’s body and puts his hands on his hips. It looks ridiculous and Felix smiles slightly, just a quirk of his lips.

“Peter Pan never fails, Felix. You know that. I’ll get my body back and we’ll be the kings of the New Neverland.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I guess this is goodbye.”

Felix’s heart is still beating, rapid, as though he’s scared, but Felix is calm and staring up at Peter, eyes wide and blue as the rivers in Neverland. Peter drops down to kneel in front of him and Felix takes his own heart, fascinated and pressing into it, wincing as he does it.

“Don’t do that Lionheart. You’ll make it hurt worse.”

Felix shrugs, squeezing it once and shuddering, groan low in his throat and Peter sighs, tugging on Felix’s hair and the feathers hanging there. Felix tips his onto Peter’s shoulder and it’s uncharacteristic, this affection, but neither pulls away.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Felix murmurs and Peter swallows, taking Felix’s heart back and holding it to his chest, drawing a finger over it.

“I guess it is.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do you remember this?”

Felix had a secret sweet tooth; he didn’t share the knowledge with anyone, but Peter knew because he’s Peter and he’s the king of Neverland. He’d watched over and over as Felix would slink away from the other boys and conjure a tiny piece of chocolate to eat before he came back. He also liked tea, but there wasn’t time in Neverland for a cup of tea without one of the boys slicing the cup apart with an arrow. Such trivial details that Peter was clinging to while he looked at Felix, his most loyal Lost Boy, the boy who was looking at him with such confusion in his eyes that Peter’s heart was splintering apart in his chest. Not that he would ever admit that. He’d been so careful to keep himself and Felix away from the spell so they could rule Storybrooke, the New Neverland together so Felix could finally be himself and not worry about the other boys, but.

“Do you remember this? Me?” He asks, fingers tugging on the feathers dangling from Felix’s hair, feathers Peter had braided in what seems to be so long ago.

“No.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They had it coming, they were too friendly with you…”

Felix looks at the heart lying on the table, seemingly abandoned by its owner and he knows that Peter is behind it, but he ignores it for the time being and scoops the cat that’s winding its way around his ankles into his arms. It’s weird, having a cat, having a place to live that isn’t a sleeping bag and a canvas stretched over his head, but it’s still nice having the recognition of being second-in-command and having people fear him when he’s done nothing to deserve it. The heart is glowing pink and beating loudly, seizing on the table and the cat meows at it, twisting in his arms and jumping on the table, pawing at it and sinking sharp claws into the exterior of the organ. The heart shudders and its owner is in pain, but Felix really can’t bring himself to stop the animal; Peter obviously has a reason to have the heart here or Felix hopes he does.

There’s a rush of air through the house and Peter appears in front of him, causing the cat to hiss and scatter, knocking the heart on the floor and they both watch as it bounces once before skidding into the wall. It’s still beating, loud and echoing through the room and glowing faintly as though it’s losing its will to survive.

“Why is there a heart in our house?” He asks after a moment of silence and Peter seems to shrink, just a bit, before he puffs himself out and Felix prepares for the answer; since casting the curse, Peter has fallen back into his old habits pre-Henry of boasting and clinging, of being overly protective and full of jokes, less conniving.

It’s nice, but Felix is off is game and it’s got him watching over his shoulder.

“They had it coming…” Peter trails off and Felix refrains from sudden movements because he knows there’s more. “They were too friendly with you. After what they did.”

“It’s a lost boy’s heart.”

Peter shrugs and spins to stare at Felix and he has the urge to duck his head, kneel in front of Peter and beg for forgiveness.

“They betrayed you. They betrayed me.” He stops, swallows and digs his nails into his palms. “They deserved it, Felix, and they won’t go unpunished.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You shouldn't have been so reckless and jumped in front of me felix , I can protect myself"

Being shot with an arrow hurts more than Felix expected it would, but he grits his teeth against the pain and braces himself against the pain. He still shouts when one of the boys yanks it out, but he lies back on the ground, breathing and holding a hand to the wound, blood dripping out between his fingers. Curly rushes off to get something to bandage it and a shadow falls over his face. He knows who it is and reaches out until he feels cloth, digging in his fingers and tugging until Pan sits next to him.

“I’m bleeding for you.”

Pan stays silent and Felix looks over at him, grinds his teeth together at the dark look of anger splayed there and a bit against the pain still radiating through his side.

“You shouldn’t have been so reckless and jumped in front of me, Felix.” He says and Felix knew this was coming.

“It was going to put you in danger. You’re our leader. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I can protect myself! I’m not a child.”

Felix rolls his eyes and sits up, wincing as the blood flow quickens and then shoving Pan back.

“You’re an idiot.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you’re hurting me!”

Felix is used to the yells and screams by now; he’s been here long enough and while the younger boys cry and snuffle into their pillows to soften the sound, he lies in the dark and thinks of his salvation. Of the boy in the leaves with the music that fills his bones with a happiness that’s he’s never experienced in this house that isn’t a home.

“You’re hurting me!” The cry is shrill and echoes through the house and one of the boys whimpers; Felix turns his face into his pillow and wishes that Peter was here; not because he wants Peter to witness this, but because he doesn’t know if he’d survive another beating, not after the last one.

“I never took you for someone who’d wear red.” It’s a raspy whisper and Felix flinches; Peter doesn’t pay any attention, too busy shucking off his boots and coat and sliding into the bed.

His fingers are warm as they draw patterns on Felix’s arm; it’s too idle, too gentle for Peter, but maybe he knows Felix needs this, the quiet comfort of him just being there.

“I wanted to go help her, but I don’t know if I’d survive the punishment this time.”

Peter stiffens and Felix knows this isn’t how these things go, but he relaxes again, pressing closer and tugging at the thin blanket.

“I said I’d take you away to Neverland, if you wanted.”

Felix doesn’t want to turn and look at Peter, see the petulant look of want on Peter’s face. They both know he wants to leave, he just… he knows himself too well, knows he’ll get attached and have to leave and where will that leave him? Back here, beaten half to death, and he won’t even have Peter that time to make the wounds not as bad.

“I know you want to leave,” Peter whispers and Felix sighs because he doesn’t want to lose Peter, lose his salvation. “Come with me and live so happily.”

The air settles around them while Felix tries to think of something to say and they’re only touching where Peter’s hand is on his arm still and it feels right and Felix. Felix still wants to stay, but this is Peter and Neverland and Felix would probably die for Peter if he asked him too and that’s scary, but it’s also nice, the sound of dying for something he could love, especially compared to here…

“You don’t give up, do you, Pan?”

“It’s one of my more charming traits.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I need your heart, Felix”

Felix knew this was coming. As soon as Peter started talking about the curse, he knew that his loyalty would come into play and he twists the feathers in his hair. A sign of anxiety, he knows, but to give up so easy would be foolish and weak.

“I’m not weak.” He says, looking up at Peter from where he’s kneeling in front of him.

“I know you’re not.” Peter’s stroking his hair, soft and it’s weak for Peter, to show affection in the open like this. “I need your heart, Felix.”

Felix swallows and takes a breath; he knew this was coming, knew it from the beginning, that eventually Peter would ask for too much and he’d either give it or die. Possibly both.

“Of course, Peter. Whatever you need.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No! You can’t die on me now!”

Felix feels gross; he’s dirty and there’s an ache somewhere in his chest that feels empty and he just wants to sleep. Peter’s somewhere near, working on the curse, and Felix had been so, so loyal and good, watching for Hook and the rest of them. Now he just wants to sleep until the ache in his chest goes away and he blinks, slowly, and when he opens his eyes, there’s Peter.

“Did you finish the curse?” He asks because it’s polite and speaking takes the focus away from everything that hurts.

“Yes. What happened to you?” Peter drags his fingers across Felix’s lips and when they come back, they’re red and that’s blood, Felix’s blood and he swallows, tasting bitter smooth.

“Hook. Hurts a bit.” He shrugs and it stings and burns, threading through his chest like what Peter says Dreamshade feels like.

Peter’s eyebrows go in opposite directions like they do when he’s upset, one up and one down, and Felix spits blood onto the ground before leaning back against the tree, wiping a hand over his forehead. He closes his eyes because the sun is burning into them and when he opens them, Peter is leaning over him, worry etched deep in his eyes where normally there’s mischief and his head is aching worse than his chest now. He rolls over and it would be so nice, he thinks, to just go to sleep right now and he closes his eyes because everything hurts and he knows it would help.

“You were so good, Felix.” Peter says, hand brushing Felix’s hair back and he preens, a warmth settling next to the ache in his chest.

Now he can sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that my shirt?”

Peter doesn’t hide his soft side from the lost boys, likes to flaunt his relationship with Felix as if he’s trying to make them jealous of him. He openly wears Felix’s cloak around the camp, skipping around with the boys, eyes sparkling because he knows Felix is watching; his favorite spot to sit is on Felix, no matter if it’s a hindrance or not, fingers playing with Felix’s hair. One of his favorite memories is the time he’d held Felix down with his magic, comfortably settled in Felix’s lap, braiding beads and feathers into his hair.

It’s not one of Felix’s favorite memories; Rufio and Curly had laughed at him for days afterwards. He’d had to threaten them with the Mermaid Lagoon what felt like a thousand times before they’d stopped.

Currently, Felix is drying off his hair, fingers snagging on the feathers and beads he’d never bothered to take out, and he reaches out, blindly searching for his shirt. Just because he lives in the woods doesn’t mean he likes to run around covered in dirt, even if some of the other boys like to. His shirt is missing and he blinks, waiting for it to appear with magic, but it doesn’t.

He walks out of the little hastily-constructed house, something Peter’s magic had put together to instill a small sense of privacy and looks around for his shirt, eyes darting from boy to boy until they land on Peter, sword in hand as he deflects blows from one of the new lost boys.

“Is that my shirt?”

Peter spins, easily deflecting the blow, and smiles at Felix, raising his eyebrows.

“Possibly. Are you cold, Felix?”

Felix crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes at the snickers behind him, Peter’s smile grows wider. Peter drops the sword and walks around, easily moving Felix’s arms to wrap around him instead and Felix doesn’t smile, refuses to because Peter isn’t winning this one.

“Do you want your shirt back, Felix?” he whispers, leaning close so none of the other boys can hear. “Then take it from me.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You could have died!”

Peter has never been so worried. It’s dark and twisting in his stomach like a vine, creeping to wrap around his heart and squeeze until his chest is tight and it’s going down his lungs, squeezing until he can’t breathe and it stings and burns until cool fingers wrap around his fingers, strong and pressing on the bones until they grind together and he gasps, eyes jumping open. Felix is looking at him, confused, and he furrows his eyebrows at Peter, tugging until Peter folds next to him as though he’s boneless.

“I’ve never seen you so worried.” Felix mutters and Peter could kill someone if they took that voice away from him permanently.

Peter frowns, thinking of the last time he felt like this and it was a long time ago, before Henry and the loss of magic and he breathes out, tracing light fingers over the scar and Felix closes his eyes again, breathing softly and evenly.

“I can’t control the magic here, not like Neverland. You could have died! What were you thinking, Felix?” He snaps and Felix winces.

“I was keeping you alive.” And Peter knows that’s what Felix was doing because Felix has always been the most loyal boy, the one who loves him the most and that’s what scares him, the way Felix looks at him with so much trust in his eyes that Peter doesn’t deserve.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I love you, but I really wish I didn’t”

“You’re so infuriating.”

“Ooh, pulling out the big words now?” Peter crosses his arms across his chest and smirks, eyebrow climbing and Felix growls, shoving him back until he stumbles into the tree behind him. “Violent, violent Felix. You need to work on your temper.”

Peter brushes hands over his shirt as though Felix has messed it up touching him and Felix grinds his teeth; magic is swirling around his feet and he knows it’ll bind him soon because it always ends up that way, when Peter gets annoyed with this “game” and plays a new game of his own. Felix darts forward, hands wrapping around Peter’s upper arms, and kisses him; their teeth clack together and someone’s lip splits, Felix can taste the blood and Peter chuckles, surging forward and that’s always how it is with them, violent and bloody and rough.

When they pull apart, they’re both panting and Peter runs slender fingers across the blood on his mouth before drawing them in his mouth. Felix groans and pulls Peter’s hand away, holding both wrists in one hand; he pushes forward until they’re sharing the same air, the same breath again and Peter tilts his head back slightly, defiantly.

“I love you, but I really wish I didn’t.” He mutters and Peter laughs, shaking his arms free and spinning away, eyes sparkling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Keep running, I like the chase.”

Felix is stripping arrows and sharpening their points while the twins watch, big eyes fascinated as he slims the branches down until they’re usable as a weapon. The other boys are running around, some of them sparring and others playing, their fearless leader watching from a perch in the biggest tree at the edge of the clearing. Felix can see his foot tapping against the trunk of the tree and quick hands lacing a new set of pipes together. A normal day in Neverland.

He piles the arrows at the edge of the log and stands up, stretching his arms above his head; the twins scatter to the sparring circle, tugging their hoods down and Felix looks over at the tree where Peter is watching the camp. He walks over to the sparring circle and fixes the boys’ postures so they won’t stab anyone on accident before making his way to Peter’s tree; he’s sitting on a lower branch and every time he kicks his foot out, it hits Felix’s shoulder lightly. Peter’s still lacing his pipes together, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling, and Felix grabs his ankle the next time his leg swings forward. It only takes a small tug to pull Peter from his precarious perch and Felix darts away as he tumbles down, taking off through the trees as Peter lands on the ground. Soon enough, there’s crashing through the trees behind him and Peter’s laughing, happy and not even trying to be quiet.

“Keep running, Felix, I like the chase!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I won’t take no for an answer”

Felix looks at the younger boy and he cowers, lower lip trembling in a pout. He’s one of the new ones, still confused and upset that he’s here and has been clinging to Felix’s knee since he arrived, much to Peter’s amusement. All Felix wants is a nap; Peter had been climbing through the camp early this morning and tripped “on accident” over Felix, but instead of letting Felix go back to sleep, he’d pressed close and whispered stories of the mermaids in his ear, even though Felix had been there for most of the stories and didn’t need to hear them again.

“We all love Pan,” He says, lying down on the ground and balling his cloak under his head; it’s not ideal, but it’ll do until someone wakes him up again; the boy sits next to him and Felix closes his eyes, determined to ignore him.

“Do you love Pan more?” He asks and Felix makes a noise in his throat that’s halfway between a growl and a groan before rubbing his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so.”

~

It’s early morning again when Peter falls down next to him, knee pressing into his back and Felix groans, turning his head into his pillow. The birds aren’t even singing yet. Peter doesn’t move or huff out a sigh or make any indication he’s there and Felix rolls over, looking at Peter through one eye.

“I won’t take no for an answer.” Is all he says before he’s bounding off and Felix relaxes into his blankets, sleep calling to him, but he stops.

“Wait, won’t take no for an answer to what?” but Peter is gone, off on his own adventure for the day and Felix groans because it’s going to bother him all day not knowing what Peter was talking about and Peter knows this; it’s part of the game.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking!Felix & teasing!Peter

Peter was obsessed with the way Felix looked right now; alcohol flushed and hair curling from the heat of the room. His long fingers are wrapped around the shot glass, amber liquid almost to the brim and he brings it up, not paying attention to Peter, attention on another Lost Boy, knocking back the whiskey easily, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and Peter wants to bite, wants to claim and mark the expanse of pale skin, easily bruised.

Felix’s eyes flick over to him for a moment at a break in the conversation and Peter smiles, easily; the room is unusually hot and his shirt is sticking to his back, but Felix is comfortable and happy, fingers pressing gently into Peter’s wrist before they wrap around the neck of a beer bottle and Peter wrinkles his nose, whining softly in a way that tickles that back of his throat. Felix doesn’t hear him, of course, too focused on something else and he sighs, pushing himself up and walking around behind Felix, draping arms over his shoulders and leaning in close, breathing into his ear before tugging on his ear lobe and he feels Felix’s shiver.

He ducks down, bites at the place where Felix’s neck meets his shoulder, that sensitive spot that has Felix moaning softly and shifting in his seat before dragging his tongue up the other boy’s neck, nosing behind his ear before he pulls away and Felix turns, raising his eyebrow as Peter pulls on his jacket.

“I’m heading home. See you later?” he asks, tucking his hands in his pockets and he’d be lying if he said teasing Felix didn’t turn him on; Felix’s eyes are on his hips, his dick as he stumbles from the chair and walks over to Peter, arm automatically wrapping around Peter’s waist. “That’s what I thought.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just let me die”

Some of the boys can be overdramatic when they get injured, Felix has learned, even if it’s just a scratch. They stumble back to the camp, clutching at their wounds and send the rest of the boys into a panic, making Peter laugh and egg the boy on.

Slightly’s lying on the ground, moaning dramatically as he holds his arm, blood dripping onto the ground and Felix raises an eyebrow at him as he crouches next to the boy.

“Just let me die.” He says and Felix rolls his eyes, pulling his hand back and Peter is hovering behind him, legs pressing into Felix’s back.

“You’re fine. Wrap it.” He stands up and Peter jumps back, crossing his arms behind his back and raising his eyebrows innocently. “Stop encouraging them.”

“As you say, Lionheart.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “don’t let me die”

It’s a warm summer night, breeze drifting through the trees and rustling the leaves until the fall down around him and he picks them up, weaving them together in a braid. They’re supple and bend easily, not breaking as he works with them and he only stops when he sees dark clad legs in front of him. The boy is dressed too heavy for the weather, heavy red cloak and gilded scarf, but he kneels down in front of Felix.

“Can you show me how to do that on my pipes?” The boy pulls a set of pipes from his pocket, tarnished silver and Felix takes them; the boy sits down in front of him and crosses his legs. “My name’s Peter, Peter Pan.”

Felix doesn’t look up, concentrates on the pipes in his hands, on lacing leaves and reeds around them until they hold tight and hands them over to Peter. Peter lifts the pipes to his lips and plays, something light and soft, full of trilling happiness, and Felix quirks his lips in the semblance of a smile. Peter brings the pipes down and opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a bong of a bell and Felix stands up, brushing off his pants.

“See you around, Peter Pan.”

~

Peter likes the way the strange blonde boy says his name, the way he shapes the words and the rasp of his voice, the lilt to it like he doesn’t belong where he is and Peter wants him. He had heard the pipes after all, the music of the lost and unloved, of the boys unhappy with their lives, of those who were beaten and abused. He’s perfect for the boy made of pixie dust and Neverland’s soil, the one who is friends with fairies and mermaids alike. The boy who is forever alone.

Peter fixes his cloak and scarf and waits until twilight, when the moon is high in the sky and the stars are twinkling their hellos, before he climbs on top of the town square’s fountain and plays. He plays and waits until the strange boy with the blonde hair comes to the town square, hands tucked in his pockets and Peter jumps down, skipping over to the boy. The boy has blood smeared on his face and he wipes at it with a hand already red; the blood is dripping fast and Peter takes off his scarf, dabbing at the blood. He takes Felix’s hand and tugs him to the fountain, pushing at his shoulders until Felix sits and he sets about cleaning off his face, the blood drying and sticking fast. It’s still bleeding fast and the boy is paling.

“Don’t let me die,” he says, hands clutching at Peter’s shirt.

“I won’t.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufio & Felix friendship with jealous!Peter

Felix thinks he’s so intuitive and his grin is etched in Peter’s memory as he’d asked, “What, are you jealous?” Peter scowls and nestles further into the hollow under the tree, running his fingers over the smooth back of the wolf carving; it needs something else, something more. It’s nothing like Felix, doesn’t capture the barely contained wildness contained in the other boy, the feral edge to smile, the sleek stalk he uses around the camp to control the lost boys.

Lily is sitting on his shoulder, tiny hands patting his cheeks and pulling on his eyelashes, mouth turned into a frown. He musses her hair and she giggles, a light twinkling noise and he smiles, crossing his eyes to make her laugh harder. She stands up and pats down her dress, flitting to stand on his thigh and petting the wolf figure, tiny lines etching into the wood and the eyes glowing blue as the Dreamshade flowers before it dulls.

There’s a knock against the side of the tree before Felix ducks in, not bothering to wait for an invite and he folds himself up next to Peter, close enough that Peter stiffens. Lily scowls at the tiny fairy hanging off of Felix’s cloak before she pats Peter’s knee and disappears, leaving a residue of sparkling dust on his thigh. Felix’s fairy kicks her legs against his arm and pulls herself onto his shoulder so she can peer at Peter; he rubs her still growing antlers with the pad of his finger and she smiles before biting his hand lightly, sitting down and kicking her legs. The silence stretches and the fairy sighs, tugging sharply on a braid in Felix’s hair and causing the boy to growl; Peter smirks until the fairy glares at him and points one thin finger in his direction.

“I don’t like how close you and Rufio are,” he says and the fairy nods, showing him her teeth again in a smile.

“You’re jealous.” Peter scowls, wrinkling his nose and Felix chuckles, brushing his fingers lightly against Peter’s hand. “Remember when I took that pirate’s hand? It’s okay to be jealous.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery!AU

Peter is half lying on the counter when Henry walks in, bringing a flurry of snow into the bakery and sliding his coat off, unwinding his scarf, and taking off his hat. He walks to the staffroom and sets his stuff in his cubby, pulling his apron on and making his way to the front counter. Henry looks at Peter’s unmoving body and pokes him in the temple; the other boy groans, the sound sad and pitiful.

“The morning shift is the devil,” He says and turns his head to look at Henry, eyes red rimmed.

Henry clucks and pats Peter’s head before he walks to the backroom; Peter’s been busy and the morning foods are done: muffins, cinnamon rolls, scones. All baked, cooled, and decorated, ready to be displayed and sold. Henry pulls on gloves and loads the sweets onto the tray, walking back to the counter and elbowing Peter in the side until the boy moans and moves, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. Peter’s back cracks and Henry shudders, making the other boy laugh. Henry sets the pastries in the cabinet and checks the cards, Peter’s tiny scrunched scrawl identifying everything properly. When he turns around, he groans and from the backroom, Peter laughs delightedly, the sound high and musical.

_ Today’s Specials: _

_Cinnamon Rolls - $1.99_

_Blueberry Scones - $1.95_

_Me – Free (if you’re lucky)_

The bell from above the door groans and Henry turns to face the customer, a boy with ragged blonde hair that comes every day and Henry smiles, his best and brightest and tries to ignore Peter’s laughing from behind him.

“How can I help you, Felix?” He asks and Felix raises his eyebrow at the board; he should be used to it, Peter does this every day (Felix doesn’t know that Peter erases his message after he leaves though.)

Peter leans up against the counter and bites his bottom lip; Henry wants to roll his eyes at how obvious Peter is, but refrains and Felix quirks a small smile at Peter.

“Blueberry scone and Peter?” He asks, pulling his wallet out and Henry groans, lying his head on the counter.

Peter is smiling, Henry can hear it in his voice as he gets Felix his order and he swipes Henry’s pen, chattering about his number and Henry is never going to hear the end of this, of how Peter’s plan actually worked.

“That’s very unsanitary, Henry.” Peter says, right next to his hair and Henry flails a hand out to shove him away, much to Peter’s delight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Henry and Peter are video game partners; set in the 'verse as [Only Young and Naive Still](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1123198).

Henry would never have guessed Peter was into video games. Okay, yes; he had a set-up in his living room that was actually clean and not sticky like the rest of the apartment seemed to be and there was a shelf of games above his DVDs, but it never occurred to him that Peter may actually play them. Or get into them and Henry gasps, groans when Peter elbows him in the side.

“You’re not a very good partner, Henry,” Peter says and Henry rolls his eyes, elbows Peter back making the boy squawk and on the screen, there’s an explosion and Henry and Peter are blown up.

Peter slants Henry with an unimpressed look and Henry leans over, grabs Peter by his shoulders, and kisses him, bites his bottom lip, and slides their tongues together before he pulls back and Peter looks at him, lips slightly redder and mouth open. There’s a thump in the hall and Henry pushes Peter’s mouth closed, kissing his cheek as he gets up from the couch. There’s still blood splattered on the game’s “camera” and Henry points at it.

“You take care of that and I’ll take care of the kids,” Henry says before he disappears down the hall; he can hear Peter muttering something or other, but then he has Felix wrapped around his shin, murmuring about how Wendy won’t get up and he shoves Peter’s mutinous words about video games away, picking Felix up and walking to the boy’s room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haunt me

Felix is angry and he’s _lost_ , stuck in Storybrooke with a hole in his chest and empty promises of leadership from Peter and yet, he can’t bring it in himself to hate the boy either. Not when he’s watching Peter walk down Main Street and wow, how picturesque is that? A main street in a town with a bunch of people from the Enchanted Forest and Felix rolls his eyes. Peter’s still the most magical creature in this town and Felix picks up him talking about killing and something warms where his heart used to be; Peter doesn’t kill, normally sets the traitors off to do it for him and Felix knows it’s for him, revenge for the loss of his heart and if he said that didn’t please him, he’d be lying.

Peter doesn’t love because it makes people weak, but Felix crawled and fought his way into Peter’s heart and that’s why there’s a hole in his chest and Peter’s stalking in front of the people he’s tied away with magic, why Peter’s _crying_ , and Felix will wait for Peter. He leans back against a wall and watches Peter because Peter will save him, Peter will find him and bring him from this drifting place that tugs at his stomach.

After all, Peter Pan never fails.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wendy and Henry get drunk and talk about their boyfriends

Henry is alcohol flushed and warm, leaning into Wendy heavily and the girl giggles into his hair. Peter and Felix were taking so long doing… whatever it was they’re doing and Henry missed Peter and his hips and shoulders and mouth and he groans. Wendy pushes Henry off and he flops over on the couch, head on the armrest and Wendy crawls over, curling up next to him with her head tucked into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Henry’s mumbling incoherently, strokes a hand over Wendy’s hair and the girl sighs.

“I think I love him,” she whispers and Henry pauses, tangles his fingers in her curls.

“Everyone knows you do, Wendy.”

“No, I think I’m ready to tell him.” Henry kisses her head and she relaxes, tension draining from her shoulders. “Thanks Henry.”

“Always here for you, Wendy.”


End file.
